


Busted

by Aguma



Series: "Tsunage" [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguma/pseuds/Aguma
Summary: "By the way, nice shoes, Kuroo-san! And tell Nii-san to not take a stray cat home again, especially a black cat with hideous hair." Tsukishima shouting back to Kuroo, wave his hand and continue walking.Kuroo laughing again and when he stop he is grinning because Tsukishima recognize the shoes he wears belong to Akiteru. It seems like the surprise he planned failed because he was caught red-handed.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: "Tsunage" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Busted

In the middle of the match, Tsukishima go to the bathroom. He hates it, he will miss the freak duo match. And he hates himself even more because he feels guilty.

Tsukishima sighing when he out of the bathroom and hurrying up to come back to his seat. He cursing under his breath when he suddenly collide with another body.

"fuck." Tsukishima cursing spontanly.

Tsukishima know this is his fault and bowing to the person in front of him to apologize "I'm sorry."

He doesn't know who he is, but he can see sport shoes that person wearing. Tsukishima hear the person snicker and grit his teeth.

"Ah, youth...isn't it nice to be so careless and energetic?" a voice that Tsukishima knows so well greet him.

Tsukishima straighten his body immediately and glare at the person who grinning widely to him.

"I see your hair is still hideous, Kuroo-san." 

"Tsukki! how dare you attack my hair like that!"

Kuroo pouting while Tsukishima smirking at him.

"Forget it, let me introduce my self. Kuroo Tetsurou from Japan Volleyball Association, Sports Promotion Division." he said while giving Tsukishima his business card.

Tsukishima take the card and Kuroo's grin got wider.

"So, you did it." Tsukishima said while waving the card and smirking.

"Of course I did it. What do you take me for, eh... Tsukki?" Kuroo give Tsukishima his smirk.

"Ck, you're still annoying." Tsukishima said that while walking away from Kuroo who start to laughing.

"See you later, Tsukki!" Kuroo shout to Tsukishima's back and suddenly he stop walking.

"By the way, nice shoes, Kuroo-san! And tell Nii-san to not take a stray cat home again, especially a black cat with hideous hair." Tsukishima shouting back to Kuroo, wave his hand and continue walking.

Kuroo laughing again and when he stop he is grinning because Tsukishima recognize the shoes he wears belong to Akiteru. It seems like the surprise he planned failed because he was caught red-handed.

The grin on kuroo's face slowly softened each time Tsukishima take his step. The grining become smile when Tsukishima's back disappear behind the door.

.

.

.

"Tsukki, why are you smiling like that? and what is it in your hand?" Yamaguchi ask him with concern in his voice.

"Oh, nothing. I just met a cat with hideous hair on the way back here." Tsukishima snort.

.

.

.

In another place, Akiteru got a text and chuckling softly.

**we got busted. LOL**

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the grammatical error because english is not my native language. and this is the first time I writing story in english.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> I decide to writing this story because of the last chapter (401) and how much I cried because of it.
> 
> I still not ready for next week. I will never ready, ever.
> 
> Thank You for reading this :')
> 
> feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
